


A Kiss on a Scar

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [27]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: There are too many silvery scars on Shao Fei's body that Tang Yi feels he has caused.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Series: 50 Kisses [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 34





	A Kiss on a Scar

They both wear the permanent marks of harder times, but Tang Yi finds the reminders of the pain he caused Shao Fei hard to ignore. From the white line stretching across his biceps, to the pin-pricks of stitches across his abdomen that Tang Yi had pressed his lips to, and the still-pink hue of new skin that stretches across the hole that Tang Yi put in his shoulder with his own hand. Each one serves as a reminder of what he was, and why he can’t return there.

Because Shao Fei will protect first, no matter who or why, and while Tang Yi would prefer Shao Fei to protect himself, he wouldn’t then be the man that changed him and walked beside him to the end of the path that Master Tang had set him out on.

In the pale moonlight filtering into their bedroom, Tang Yi can just make out the silvery line that cuts across Shao Fei’s arm where it hangs outside the covers. It was the first time Tang Yi stopped looking at Shao Fei as a nuisance and enemy, and instead someone who would stand with his back to him and fight with him when needed. They wanted the same answers, even if their methods were at odds.

Tang Yi trails his fingertips, feather-light, across the scar. It’s smooth now, no worse the wear from the infection. He presses his lips to the warm skin, and thanks whatever fates decided to bring this man crashing into his life.

“Cannon.” Shao Fei’s voice is rough with sleep.

Tang Yi huffs in amusement against Shao Fei’s skin. “No taking on pirates.”

Shao Fei snorts, wriggling until they are facing each other. His eyes shine in the low light, and Tang Yi can see the love and understanding within, and all he can think is how someone can know him better than he knows himself.

“I can’t change who I am, but I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure I come home to you.”

Tang Yi blinks away the dampness that fogs his vision and presses a quick kiss to Shao Fei’s lips before tugging him into an embrace. He can’t ask Shao Fei to change, but he can at least give him a reason to come home at the end of the day.


End file.
